


not all fun and games

by Darkfromday



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Changed Dynamics, Gen, Grieving, Minor Character Death, Nel Shows Up At The Kirlsa Training Facility, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: Disc 2.Sophia expects a reunion with the Fayt of her childhood—a brilliant, good-natured boy, but lazy and way too in love with gaming.The Fayt she meets after clashing with the Vendeeni... is not that boy anymore.
Relationships: Fayt Leingod & Nel Zelpher, Sophia Esteed & Fayt Leingod, Sophia Esteed & Nel Zelpher
Comments: 5





	not all fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, I have not written a Star Ocean 3 fanfic since... 2009. This should be wild.

It is time for another attempt.

There's no guarantee it will have a better result than the first, but...

 _Knock,_ _knock_.

No harm in trying.

"Fayt? Are you awake?"

Silence.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

"Fayt...? It's me... Sophia. I'm just checking on you. Will you let me in?"

Nothing.

Sophia waits a few minutes before knocking a third time—just in case he's only just waking up, because he's always been slow to rise no matter what time it is. He might need time to get up, pull on pants, and get to the door to punch in the code that will let her enter.

_Knock, knock._

Or he might be avoiding her.

...

 _No_.

Fayt Leingod is many things. Impulsive, hyperactive, forgetful, self-righteous at times. Endearing overall, of _course_. But not cruel—never that. She has never known him to go out of his way to avoid someone just because he did not feel like talking to them. No. It was much more his style to put his foot in his mouth trying to find the best way to tell them he didn't want to be in their company.

And that was for strangers. Not for best friends.

Still—this is the second time she's tried to reach him. And he isn't opening the door now.

 _...And he probably won't_.

A hot prickle of... _something_... washes over her. It's not anger—no—Sophia's not angry with Fayt. How could she be? He's just lost his father, he's grieving. People grieve differently. And there have been very few occasions in Sophia's life where she has seen Fayt sad (there's a brief memory in her mind, misty and ephemeral, of him coming to attend her grandfather's funeral in solemn black with muted spirits, and that's all). He probably just wants to be alone to work out his feelings. It's not about her.

But, selfishly, part of her feels like it is.

_Why don't you want to see me, Fayt?_

Sophia puts her hand on the door, palm flat; she pretends her friend is doing the same on the other side.

"Fayt, I'm... I'm _so sorry_ about Uncle Robert. He didn't deserve... if only..."

_No. Don't go there._

"I know there's nothing I can really say, no way I can understand what you're feeling right now... but I'm here for you. If you need me, I'm right here."

Silence. Not even the slightest rustle.

Maybe the feeling is frustration—frustration that after so long being prisoner of the Vendeeni, Sophia has been freed only to have new shackles fastened around her. Heavier ones. The choking grip of grief at losing a man she called "uncle"; the bitter regret that she had no skill in a fight, and so wasn't strong enough to help defend her own life and Robert Leingod's; the dawning horror of realizing that in the brief time they'd been apart, Fayt had found new friends and grown physically, mentally and emotionally—enough to possibly leave her behind.

Maybe the feeling is shame. After everything that's happened, everything that Fayt has suffered, Sophia knows she has some nerve making any of it about herself. ...But gods, she's been so _lonely_ , for _months_. So close to despair, thinking she might never be rescued, might never see her other family again, might never again scold Fayt for playing one more arcade game instead of helping her shop or eat or any other mundane thing.

And then the brilliant joy at seeing him again was poisoned by the need to fight for their lives. And _then_ they hadn't even triumphed without casualties. It's all just... so _unfair_.

Sophia bites her bottom lip until she's sure it will bruise later, and waits, and waits. But Fayt doesn't audibly stir and he doesn't open the door. She can't even tell whether or not he's crying.

 _Another bust_ , she thinks miserably, and turns away to plod down the hall.

If Fayt won't share his troubles with her... if he doesn't want to see her... then there's no point in staying and waiting for him here. She's done enough of that for a while.


End file.
